A hurt love story
by Allysum fumiko
Summary: "sakura yang menyukai sasuke dari ia masih kecil sampai menginjak bangku kuliah hal yang tidak pernah diduga oleh sakura bahwa sang pujaan hati menyukai orang lain, seorang janda yang sasuke rasa sangat butuh sandaran, apakah sakura akan rela dengan cintanya yang selama ini tak terbalas kan dan berakhir dengan pengorbananya menyerah kan orang yang paling sakura cintai? "


**A hurt love story**

**Author**** :allysum fumiko**

**Rate : ****Fiction T****-Indonesian-Romance-Hurt/comfort- Sakura.H & Sasuke.U**

_sakura yang menyukai sasuke dari ia masih kecil sampai menginjak bangku kuliah hal yang tidak pernah diduga oleh sakura bahwa sang pujaan hati menyukai orang lain, seorang janda yang sasuke rasa sangat butuh sandaran, apakah sakura akan rela dengan cintanya yang selama ini tak terbalas kan dan berakhir dengan pengorbananya menyerah kan orang yang paling sakura cintai? _

"**A hurt love story"**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort

Pairing : sasusaku, dan pairing lainnya

Disclaimer : naruto mahh Masashi kishimoto punya, saya cuman pinjam aja ntar lau udah selesai ku balikin deh :D

Warning : OOC, Typo(jangan di Tannya pasti ada)*maklum baru belajar bikin fanfict*

Yoo..whats up allysum fumiko here mau mempersembahkan suatu fanfict yang bertemakan hurt/comfort ala…ala kisah sasusaku and aku terinspirasi dengan anime "honey and clover" aku juga buat berbeda dengan menggunakan imajinasi ku sendir-_-

Yhaa walaupun aku ga pernah bikin fanfiction and ini yang pertama buat aku, jadi apa bila ada kesalahan di sana sini mohon dimaklumi

Mohon bantuannya yhaa apa bila ada banyak kesalahan pada fanfict ku ini^^

**Okehh langsung aja enjoy reading**

**Chapter 1**

Perkenalkan aku haruno sakura salah seorang dari mahasiswa jurusan seni, aku mempunyai beberapa sahabat yah bisa dibilang sahabat dari sma yaitu uzumaki naruto walaupun paling berisik tetapi naruto lah yang paling bisa mencairkan suasana, ino yamanaka mempunyai sifat yang peduli terhadap teman maupun sahabatnya sendiri. "The queen of gossip" itu adalah julukan ino di kampus menginngat ino adalah ratunya gossip :3

Next hatake kakashi, kakashi adalah guru sewaktu di sma dulu tetapi sangat dekat dengan muridnya sehingga terkadang seperti teman saja dan sangat enak untuk mengobrol bersama.

Selanjutnya nara shikamaru sangat pemalas namun jenius*?* okeh kita lanjutkan saja lalu yang terakhir uciha sasuke, aku dan sasuke sudah berteman sejak masih kecil berbeda dari temanku yang lainnya yang baru ku kenal di sma dan aku menyukai sasuke semenjak masih kecil hingga…... sekarang

Sakura POV

Huhhh…. Aku menghela napas panjang di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman belakang universitas yang aku jalani saat ini , dengan tenang aku berpikikir sejenak untuk kembali ke masa lalu di mana saat aku dan sasuke di dalam satu kelas , setiap kali ingin memulai pelajaran aku selalu saja memperhatikannya selalu ingin bersamanya, saat aku bersamanya aku merasa bahagia dan nyaman namun itu semua berakhir ketika kelulusan tiba dan hendak ingin mencari sebuah universitas, saat-saat sasuke telah menyukai seseorang ketika itu hatiku….. merasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan terasa sesak di dalam dada, kenangan itu selalu membuat dan menghantuiku di dalam memori ingatanku, lama kelamaan penantian itu adalah penantian yang bodoh takkan pernah tercapai,walau ku terus mengejarnya aku selalu tertinggal dibelakannya dan hanya melihatnya dari belakang

Normal POV

Aku tesentak ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahuku dan membuyarkan pikiranku, aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kakashi sedang tersenyum kearah ku

"hendak apa guru datang ke mari?" tanyaku penasaran, "yahh aku hanya ingin menjemput ino seperti biasa"jawab kakashi "lalu kau sendiri sedang apa sakura melamun pada saat hampir sore begini? Apa kah kau tidah hendak ingin pulang?

"Mungkin sebentar lagi aku pulang, aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku di sini"sakura menengadah ke atas, rambutnya yang panjang berterbangan tertiup angina sore yang sejuk

"apakah kau masih memikirkan sasuke?" Tanya kakashi"ya masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya aku selalu disuguhi pertanyaan itu selama seharian ini" kakashi mengerutkan dahinya" selalu? Jadi maksudmu teman-teman mu tau kalau sasuke kini sedang…" ucapan kakashi terputus ketika ada suara lain yang memanggilnya "kakashi-kun sedang menungguku yahh?"ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda" yahh tentu saja ino, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ujar kakashi kepada ino "umm forehead kau belum pulang?"Tanya ino "belum pig aku masih ingin di taman ini dulu" ucap sakura kepada ino". " oke kalau begitu aku dulan yah saku-chan". Sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika ino memanggil dengan chan di belakang nama sakura, yahh aneh sekali mendengar ino yang mengatakan begitu

"soal yang tadi aku masih penasaran sakura tapi akan aku tanyakan lain waktu kalau begitu dan kau harus menjawabnya" ucap kakashi kepada sakura."iya guruku yang cerewet" jawab sakura kepada kakashi dengan setengah tertawa. ino yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat paman dan sahabatnya itu seperti seorang teman yang baru berbagi rahasia penting dengan temanya.

"sakura kami pergi, berhati-hatilah jangan keseringan melamun, ayo ino kita pulang" ajak kakashi kepada ino"ayo perutku sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan paman" senyum ino kepada kakashi

Ino seorang yatim piatu dia ditinggan mati oleh kedua orangtuanya saat ia masih duduk di bangku smp. Ino dulunya berada di desa bersama dengan neneknya namaun dengan seiringnya waktu ketika ino menginjak bangku sma nenek ino pun ikut pergi, karena umur nenek ino yang sudah menginjak umur 80 tahun lebih, meninggal kan ino yang hidup sendiri di desa.

Ketika mendengar ino sendirian di desa kakashi tak tega untuk meninggal kan ino sendirian di desa, maka kakashi berinisiatif untuk mengajak ino ke kota. kakashi sendiri paman dari ino dan merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang ino punya.

Sakura POV

Malam yang tenag…..

Ku pandangi langit, begitu banyak bintang yang bertebaran seandainya saja salah satu bintang itu ada yang jatuh aku ingin permohonan

*bintang jatuh? Hancur dong bumi , well ini fanfiction jadi sakura-chan lanjut aj yak ngayalnyoo #plakk di gampar saku, okeh kita lanjut*

"seandainya aku mendapatkan cintanya … aku pasti bahagia" pikirku dalam hati, akhir-akhir ini memang aku sering sekali melamun dan banyak pikiran sejak kejadian dimana aku melihat sasuke sedang makan malam bersama seorang wanita, entah lah aku merasa gelisah melihat hal itu karena selama ini sasuke tidak pernah terlihat jalan bersama apalagi berdua dengan seorang wanita terkecuali aku dan ino itu pun bersama teman-teman yang lain

Aku pun penasaran mencari info tentang wanita itu dan benar apa yang kutakutkan selama ini bahwa sasuke….menyukai wanita itu. Sakit rasanya ketika melihat orang yang selama ini kau cintai pergi dengan orang lain

Kata orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu indah dan manis untuk di ceritakan tapi sedangkan aku kenapa…kenapa?

selalu bertanya-tanya kenpa kisah ku ini terasa pahit dan perih di hatiku. Tak ada yang tahu sebagaimana aku sakitnya dengan pedihnya hati ini. aku ingin menjerit, aku takut memaksa seseorang ,

Terfikir untukku bila masaku tiba, dan telah berakhir selama yang kujalani ini. aku ingin pergi menjauh.

Tapi tetap tidak bisa aku masih mencintainya. Yah walaupun akhir-akhir ini sasuke sudah menunjukan penolakan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tersirat tapi…..

_**Flash back**_

Siang itu di di taman kampus

"sasuke-kun, hei jika kau tiduran terus bisa-bisa kau terlambat loh" panggilku kepada pemuda yang aku suka dari dulu itu

"Hn". Hanya itu jawabannya

"hei….hei aku mengingatkanmu loh sasuke-kun" sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya yang lagi tiduran di kursi taman kampus

"Hn". Lagi..lagi.. kata-kata itu jawaban yang sering dia lontarkan

"Huh…." Aku pun duduk di samping pemuda yang sedang tidur itu. Menikmati angina yang menyejukkan kulit helaian rambut merah mudaku yang tertiup angin. Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu saat ini juga berada dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai sangatlah menyenangkan namun…. Seketika aku tersentak karena ada suara lain yang kudengar selain suara angin yang berhembus

Ternyata itu bunyi hanphone sasuke. sasuke melihat layar hanphonenya dengan serius lalu dengan segera mengangkatnya seakan-akan tidak ingin sedetikpun melewatkannya."halo… iya aku segera kesana tunggulah sampai aku datang akan aku bawakan yang kau inginkan, kau…jangan pergi biar aku yang membawakannya" ucap sasuke kepada seseorang yang menelponnya terlihat jelas wajah sasuke yang terlihat senang ketika menerima telpon itu,

Ketika hanphonenya di matikan sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlalu seperti orang yang terburu-buru

Ketika itu aku langsung berbicara " aku tau, aku tau itu pasti wanita itu kan sasuke-kun, wanita yang telah mengalihkan seluruh perhatianmu kepada wanita itu, padahal aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membangunkanmu, tetapi kau tidak menanggapinya, sedangkan wanita itu hanya menelpon mu dan kau langsung terbangun dan segera ingin pergi dengan cepat, apakah ada arti diriku untuk mu sasuke-kun…. Apakah kau juga tau bahwa aku menyukaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu dari semenjak kita kecil ? ya tentu saja kau tau tentang perasaan ku padamu TAPI KAU HANYA BEPURA-PURA BODOH SEAKAN KAU TIDAK MENGERTI KALAU SELAMA INI AKU MENYUKAIMU SASUKE !"

"sakura…... lebih baik kau….. mencari pria lain" hanya itu jawaban yang sasuke ucapkan… hanya itu perlahan sasuke mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan sakura di taman itu sendiri

Tes…. tes…. tes airmataku jatuh perlahan lahan dari pelupuk mataku….hiks…hiks…hiks aku menangis dalam diam "tak bisakah kau sedikit saja menerima cintaku walau hanya sedikit sasuke-kun"

_**Flash back off**_

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat hatiku terasa perih dan terasa sesak perlahan mataku mulai menutup dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi

Normal POV

Sinar matahari mulai tampak menyinari permukaan bumi, bila matahari telah tampak maka dimulailah segala aktivitas dan rutinitas yang dijalani sehari-hari

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam sehingga membuat seluruh badan ku terasa pegal"yaampun aku baru ingat semalaman aku tidur di teras depan kamar, pantas saja semua badanku terasa sakit" ketika hendak masuk kamar ingin melihat jam berapa sekarang"astagaa aku bisa terlambat ini sudah hampir jam 8 lewat , sebentar lagi jam mata kuliah guru kiler itu masuk"ucap sakura dengan nada khawatirnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalm kamar itu

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap sakura melihat kembali pantulan dirinya di depan cermin"mataku terlihat sembab"ya ini pasti karena kemarin malam aku menangis terlalu lama, selain menangis apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan ketika hati sedang sakit seakan-akan air mata yang berbicara ketika mulut tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata

"sakura apakah kau tidak pergi ke kampus ini sudah hampir jam 9, kalau tidak berangkat sekarang apakah kau ingin terlambat" teriak ibuku dari bawah

"iya kaa-chan "teriak ku dari atas dan bersiak ke bawah."sakura apa kah kau ingin sarapan dulu?"tidak kaa-chan aku langsung berangkat saja,karena waktunya tidak sempat". "tapi sakura kala". "iya…iya aku tau kalau tidak makan nanti aku bisa sakit begitu? Ayolahh kaa-chan sekarng sakura sudah besar, okeh nanti sakura akan membeli makan di kantin kampus, aku berangkat dadah kaa-chan " teriakku dari depan rumah.

"Sakuraa- channnn"

"Sakuraa_channnn"

teriak seorang pemuda berambut spike yang berlari dari kejauhan memanggil-manggil seorang wanita

"sakuraaa-chaaannnn". "berisik naruto" jawabku kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah membuat kuping ku terasa sakit karena teriakannya. "ehehehehe gomen ne sakuara-chan"."ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas kau tidak mau kan terlambat di mata kuliah guru kiler itu". Naruto bergidik ngeri entah membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya ketika terlambat dan berada di tangan guru yang sangat kiler itu. "ayo sakura-chan kita harus cepat". "yaampun naruto aku kan sudah bilang dari tadi ayo"

ketika hendah berjalan dan melewati koridor utama ada yang terlihat familiar di mata sakura ya itu sasuke dan wanita itu…..!

naruto yang heran melihat sakura yang harusnya mereka segera berlari menuju kelas terhenti karena melihat seorang yang sangat naruto kenal. "itu kan teme dan wanita itu….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

A/N: hai…. Allysum fumiko here, aku author baru disini gmna fanfict pertama ku? Jelekah? Aneh kah? Kritik dan saran aku terima ko asalkan yang membangun yak : di next chap para pembaca sekalian akan tau siapa yang jadi janda yang sasuke suka, seakligus memperkenalkan siapa janda itu yang sedikit lebih tua dari sasuke. Itu carakter si janda apa ada yang bisa nebak siapakah tokoh yang akan aku jadiin janda itu… yang pasti next chap jawabannya

Salamkenal semua :

Next chap see you….jaa ^^

RnR please kalau ada yang mau , yang udah mau baca aja aku udah syukur ko :]


End file.
